


Snow Fallen

by lunarsanctum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsanctum/pseuds/lunarsanctum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(UF) Sans decides to stay at his sentry station on a really snowy day, after a while the drift becomes high and it is hard to figure out the way back to Snowdin. He then gets lost in the snow. (Short Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fallen

Sans had been trying for a long time, the short skeleton had tried over and over to get his younger brother to be proud of him. Despite the fact Sans was older than him, Papyrus treated him like he was a piece of dirt, and being older yet weaker in stats didn't help him at all. The snow had been falling rather hard that day in Snowdin, being a sentry was about the same as always. The snowdrifts were growing as the day went on, and the wind was blowing more vigorously as well. Before long, it had became a blizzard.

The red themed skeleton did not change his spot, doing as he normally would. He wasn't really able to see that well in the snow, and the visibility was getting worse and worse. Sans got up from his station, and decided to find a place to seek shelter, possibly Grillby's. He wasn't in the mood to go back to the house and have Papyrus find something to bug him about, the fact he had left his station even in the middle of a blizzard. The wind was blowing rather hard, enough so that it was even hard to just stand up against it, let alone walk against it.

With the snowflakes and wind making his vision blurry and inconsistent, as well as the fact his skull was echoing from the wind entering his eye sockets and hitting the back of his skull. It was certainly a weird feeling, one he hadn't felt in a while, he gave it no mind as he tried to figure out where he was going. The snow was so high that Sans was having tons of trouble trying to walk in it, it was growing up to be about the size of his waist.

After a good trek, he ended up falling into the snow since it was so high and hard to maneuver through. “Fuck this stupid snow.” He grumbled in anger, he wasn't cold or anything. It was still as frustrating as ever though, he put his arm in front of him, trying to see his surroundings. Still no luck, he could only theorize on where he was possibly. It seemed like making his way back to Snowdin was definitely on a course for failure. 

Sans thought for a second that he could just teleport, he felt it wouldn't be a smart idea though. Especially with the snow being so high, for all he knew, Snowdin was snowed in. It seemed that he would just have to figure out how to deal with being out in the cold till something changed. Till it at least cleared up. Sans's clothing was cover in the frozen water crystals, he hadn't realized that he had laid down in the snow. He could do that, it would keep him from having to face the wind.

A good while passed, Sans just laying in the snow, as it grew taller and taller around him. Not very fast, but enough to be rather noticeable when he was just laying there in the snow for so long. He swore he heard Papyrus calling out for him, but that had to be some sort of lie, as his brother definitely wouldn't have come out looking for him. Unless someone had forced him to, he closed his eye sockets, he was growing tired of the waiting. 

The wind wasn't very disturbing, it was more soothing than anything. Despite it howling, and the snowflakes, even if they were being thrown carelessly around by the wind, it just made it even more mesmerizing. The white blanket of snow… Soon blanketed him from his chest downwards. When he opened his eye sockets a few moments later, he looked around to see that he could see some figures set around him. Trees, he noted, that loomed overhead. Their leaves being pulled by the force of the wind.

He repeated such process till he fell asleep in the snow, it only took till the second try that he ended up falling asleep. One thing was for sure when he woke up, he could hardly move, nor breathe. It felt like he was being crushed, and he knew by what. As he opened his eyes he felt snow fill his skull, the most annoying feeling in the world as it had also found it's way into his chest cavity. Sans pushed out at the snow, panicking at his inability to move in any way. Heck, he couldn't even see.

With struggle, he felt his hand break to the surface, but it was short lived since he still couldn't get the snow off him. Sans was really trying his best, he didn't want to be buried in the snow to die. He decided to think of that kid, who had been really nice to him despite Papyrus's and his own attempts to kill the child. Frisk, their name had been, along with their flower named Flowey. He knew Flowey all too well, had his numerous encounters with the flower.

He couldn't help thinking of how Frisk would react, knowing that he died from being buried alive under snow. Then he felt something grab his hand, something was digging him out. Who? Or what had found him? He was tugged out of the snow rather fast, but the person who had, had much difficulty. Sans emptied his body of the horrible crunchy snow. “Sans… Are you okay?” He felt arms around his back, he knew the figure all too well.

Small arms and hands, and the voice. “Frisk? How did you?” The snow had stopped falling, and he was on his knees. Frisk just went to the other side of Sans and pulled him into a bigger hug. “I heard that you hadn't came back to the town, so I went to go find you.” Sans couldn't help feeling a little warmed by the gesture, he really had panicked being under that snow. So much so, he hadn't even noticed he had started to cry.

“Sans, it's okay, you're not under the snow anymore.” Frisk spoke in their soft tone, still hugging Sans so tightly that they were in his lap. The child was trying hard to comfort the skeleton, Sans just felt overall relief and at the same time, felt scared. Why did he feel like he was so scared still though? As if something was just waiting to steal the kid that had just saved his life? “Frisk. You're… I'm not going to allow you to go on your journey alone. Got that?” Sans spoke, his voice rather hoarse from his crying which he had only just stopped.

Sans pulled away from Frisk's hug, wiping away the rest of the remains of the tears. He didn't want Frisk to get hurt, he knew if he let them go alone, it would be too unsafe.

“Sans… I can't let you do that. You have a job here. Your brother will definitely not let you leave your post and I have been making friends rather fast after Papyrus.” Frisk told Sans, who looked down at the snow. The skeleton knew that they couldn't go with them, as much as he didn't want the child to go on their own. 

“Sorry. I just thought I… Nevermind. Let's...” Sans got up from his knees. “Go to the house. Before Papyrus gets mad at me for being late.” Frisk gave Sans a slightly worried look, but nodded and got up. They were in a coat, not too ready for the cold, but enough so the child wasn't freezing. They headed towards Snowdin, the snow making the travel hard. When they got to the bridge, he was happy that they didn't have deal with the snow anymore. He wished that he could go off with Frisk, his brother then couldn't get mad at him for being lazy then, or being weak. If he protected Frisk, then… He would be able to prove Papyrus wrong.

Sadly, it seemed that he would have to tag along with Frisk without them knowing. It would get Papyrus off his back, and that meant he could also make sure that the child didn't get too badly hurt either. They certainly didn't deserve it. “Thank you… Again. Frisk.” He felt like he had said that all too many times to Frisk since they had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> A random little short story that I wrote while I was wanting angst, not a very original idea. Frisk has already befriended Sans and Papyrus, by the way.


End file.
